Come and Save Him
by fireicewriter42
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME. "We won. We won, Mr. Stark, you did it, you saved us." Because he had. Because he had sacrificed everything when he deserved so much more, so much better. He had the world counting on him, he had the Avengers counting on him, he had Peter counting on him, but he should have been able to count on Peter. Fix-it fic. Non-FFH compliant or accepting. IronFamily.


**A/N: Okay guys. Yes I know, I've been completely inactive when it comes to fanfiction. I apologize. Life happens, you know? **

**Anyway, I just saw FFH, and while it was great, I'm still firmly in the Endgame denial stage. So! We fuel it with this strange little fanfiction that has come to my head. We shall see if it's worth anything. **

**Spoilers for Endgame, obviously. This is a fix-it fic. I own nothing. Also, be aware that I'm pulling the X-Men from their universe and employing them for my own purposes. Um...I think that's it. Let's get this show on the road. **

* * *

"Hey...hey Mr. Stark." Peter sobbed, on his knees in front of the dying man. "It's...it's Peter, Mr. Stark." And couldn't he feel every bit of air and emptiness around his shoulders, mocking him that the arms that had wrapped around him so desperately when he first saw him would never do so again. The tears on his cheeks mocked him, his skin on fire with the reminder of a bristly, fatherly kiss. The broken armor beneath his fingers mocked him, knowing he had lost the strength of the last person who ever made him feel truly safe. But these were his last moments with him…

"We won. We won, Mr. Stark, you did it, you saved us." Because he had. Because he had sacrificed everything when he deserved so much more, so much better. He had the world counting on him, he had the Avengers counting on him, he had Peter counting on him, but he should have been able to count on Peter…

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry...Tony…" The words were a broken plea coming from his mouth, and he looked away. He couldn't look at the glass eye, the blackened skin, the ruined armor. Gentle hands touched his shoulders, and he let himself be moved away. He couldn't be selfish with the last of Tony's time. He was just the kid from Queens, the lucky teenager who Tony had mentored, had taught, had given a suit and a focus and a hope…

He wasn't his family.

He watched as Pepper knelt by Tony's side, whispering something to him. A hand came up to grasp his shoulder, and he looked into the eyes of Colonel Rhodes. The stoic man was crying, crouching beside Peter. He didn't say a word, just held on to Peter's shoulder, staring into his tear-filled eyes.

Peter turned back to watch Pepper and Tony. Pepper was gripping his hand, still whispering. Peter looked away, not wanting to intrude on their last moments.

A golden glow caught his eye, and he turned to see one of Doctor Strange's portals. Doctor Strange himself came through the ring. But behind him came a heavyset man in a suit. Peter caught his breath, tears spilling harder down his cheeks. Happy.

Something moved behind Happy's leg. A little girl in pink and purple with long brown hair peeked out before gasping and running towards Pepper and Tony. Peter's mouth fell open.

"That's Morgan...Tony's daughter," Colonel Rhodes whispered hoarsely.

Peter stared at the child, his brain whirring. Tony had a daughter? Horror and panic caught up with the shock, and he made to stand. She shouldn't be here. She couldn't be here, no child should see their father die...he couldn't let this happen to her, she was so young, she wouldn't be able to handle it, he couldn't let this happen to someone else…

"Wait." Colonel Rhodes tightened his grip. Peter gaped at him in horror before turning back towards the family.

The little girl had stopped a few feet away from her parents. Pepper was motioning her closer. She shyly came closer, fear and hesitation in her posture. Pepper whispered something for her ears alone, and the little girl sat gingerly on her father's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Peter swallowed. She shouldn't be here. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. Better that she not have these memories...but if she was Tony's daughter, he knew the man would want to spend his last moments holding her.

And then she started glowing.

It was so faint at first he thought he imagined it. But his sensitive eyes picked up on it a second later, and he made to stand again. Maybe it was the stones? Some kind of aftershock? He had to get them out of there, she could be hurt…

But Colonel Rhodes wrapped an arm over his shoulders, tightening his grip and holding him back. "Wait."

What was there to wait for, couldn't he see? "She's glowing, it could be the…"

"Wait."

The glow was brighter now, shining off both her and Tony. Peter squinted against the light, eyes burning. And then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Peter turned back towards the family.

And watched as Tony gasped. The dying man shot up, eyes rolling in his head, blackened skin gone. He was gasping hard, shoulders heaving. Pepper was shushing him, gripping his shoulder. The little girl was still on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. His own came up instinctively to cradle her.

And she said, quietly, but still loud enough for Peter's enhanced ears to pick up, "Mommy told me to come and save you."

Tony was staring wildly at Pepper, fear in his eyes. But he leaned his head against his daughter's and replied, "I'm saved."

And Peter turned to Rhodes, tears stemmed by the pure shock that was racing through him.

"What the hell was that?"


End file.
